The Good World
by NyleveLlom
Summary: America is bored during the World Conferences so he decides to start an observational diary for each nation.
1. Chapter 1: Je Suis Un Homme

_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the song. Nope, nope, nope..._

* * *

_**Chapter One: Je Suis Un** **Homme**_

Opening a fresh document on his laptop, America's fingers hovered over the keyboard, his eyes scanning the crammed room for his first victim. No one was paying attention to him; the nations were in the middle of their own separate arguments and debates. The World Conference was in disarray as normal. And, on a whim, America just didn't feel like jumping in.

He had put in his ear buds in and began playing music, drowning out the voices around him, when the lyrics of one song caught his attention. He realized how much he could see how the song fit France's personality. The gears in his head shuddered to life as an idea came to the superpower. That's when he decided to do an observational diary of the other nations.

Pushing the "repeat" button for the song, America studied the Frenchman and began to write.

_France really enjoys pissing England off. But I don't blame him, it's fun to get Iggy angry. And I guess he can't help himself, they've been frenemies for so long. He laughs when he's with friends, he's friendly toward the neutral and his acquaintances, but it's pretty obvious when he isn't happy with someone. He kind of gets tense, his smile grows cold. It's actually pretty scary to watch. But I've never seen France mad at anyone for very long (except for Iggy). He always seems to find the beauty in others and he loves it. I admit, I joke around about his "pervertedness" but he's really not that kinda guy, ya know? He doesn't take advantage over the people he flirts with, his eyes look but his hands only move in modesty. Ha, it's pretty weird coming from me. But this is an observational so I've been watching. No, I'm totally not stalking or creeping. I don't think he minds the attention anyway. But anyway, it's weird how I've never noticed that about him until now. It's like I could only see what I wanted to see. But now I see that he just appreciates beauty in his own way, even if we find it weird. Heck, I don't see how making Iggy mad makes him any prettier but in some way France sees it. It's pretty amazing. I guess it's because he's so old, he's seen too much of the ugly stuff. Maybe that's why he's obsessed with beauty. I have no idea. Maybe I'll ask him one day. Either way, I guess he's not such a bad guy after all._

America closed the laptop, satisfied. He leaned back in his chair as Germany began dismissing the nations. Blue eyes, hidden behind specs, turned slowly to look one more time at France. America silently considered what he wrote. France was smiling brilliantly, his wavy hair cascading around his face in a dramatic way. But his eyes were sincere. America felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards slightly. He felt better writing something nice about France. Sure the other nation had his faults, but if the older man taught him anything it was appreciating the beauty as a whole.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Don't ask me what started this but it happened fast. Lately, I was kinda tired of seeing how the countries were being portrayed. France being a pervert, Russia being murderous and crazy, America being self-centered and selfish, stuff like that. So I decided that it was time to see the positive traits in these amazing characters. I plan on writing some for other characters as well. Sooooo anyhoo...hope you enjoyed :) Stay in tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Some Nights

_I don't own nothing! Thank you so much for all the reviews ^_^ Here's another chapter for you!_

_Oh and I saw the request for Italy too late. But Italy will be coming up in the next one! I promise! He'll be fun :3_

* * *

Perspiration slid from the ice bag and onto America's face. He huffed indignantly as he flipped open his laptop with one hand, the other keeping the ice over his new black eye. He knew it was a horrible idea to argue with his brother during a hockey game but he couldn't help himself. In the end it resulted in stinging injuries, both physical and emotional.

America logged onto his Facebook to post something about Canada's grandma and found his brother already beat him to it. There were an awful lot of likes. Frustrated, America turned the browser off. Then, by accident, a document popped up. The blond country stared, failing to notice the useless, melted bag in his hands. It was the observational diary he had started. Guiltily, he slipped on his glasses and reread it carefully.

_I can't believe I forgot about this_, he thought. With a sigh he remembered how good he felt after the first entry. _Well….YOLO_

_Canada is a pain in the ass. No, seriously. He's an annoying brother sometimes. He rocks at hockey, he has a smart mouth, and he just never sympathizes. Ick I'm doing this wrong. I'm mad at him cause he's…I don't know he's like an underdog. Sure he's quiet a lot, he doesn't get noticed, and he's forgotten but he's incredibly smart and strong. He can kick ass like no one else I know (except for me haha) and sometimes he doesn't even have to lift a freakin' finger! I once saw him during a meeting, he sat there judging everyone silently. Phf I don't know if that's really what he was doing but he had this creepy look in his eyes like he knew exactly what everyone was thinking! Maybe he is telepathic…that would explain why he smacks my head for no reason. _

_Wow I totally lost focus here. I guess I learned the hard way not to get on his bad side. He can be grumpy. But maybe I push him too much, I just want him to break out his superhero uniform and start making the world really see him. I hate it when people forget him; I can tell he gets lonely. I try and help but he just gets mad at me. I guess he doesn't like hanging out with just me huh…that hurts bro. But I totally get it. I can be an ass too. But I know how awesome and heroic he really is! He deserves the recognition. He gets the bad end of a deal and doesn't complain! He's pulled straight through hell and he doesn't break down once! People can step on him but he still manages to forgive them. Heck, my brother is a freakin' superhero. _

America sneezed when an icy droplet tickled his nose. He saved the document and tossed the laptop aside. As he replaced the soggy ice bag with a new one he couldn't help but smile. His brother was awesome…even when he sucked. America suddenly yelped as an idea hit him like a tidal wave. He grabbed the phone and dialed Japan, forgetting his swollen eye.

"Dude! Can you do me a favor?!"

* * *

Canada refreshed the newsfeed, readying his blackmail photos of America. Before he could even begin to upload them, a certain post caught his eye. He momentarily forgot his anger and scrolled down. Japan had posted a picture with a description that read: "_a drawing requested by America-san. He called it: The Maple Underdog_."

Canada stared at the picture, his cheeks flushing gradually. It was an anime styled drawing of a superhero in a red and white uniform with a maple leaf printed on his chest. It was a drawing of Canada. At first, Canada was mad all over again. How embarrassing! But the more he looked at it the more his anger drained away. Then he laughed and laughed. Who knows how America came up with such a cheesy, stupid idea but Canada couldn't help but find it sweet. Wiping his eyes, he closed the blackmail photos. Those would just have to sit and wait for another day. Canada forgave his idiotic, but kind, brother.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's Canada's turn! He can be a shy guy but don't underestimate him! :) The song for this title is "Some Nights" by Fun. I'm not sure what it is exactly but I feel like Canada can relate to some of it. Or maybe it was stuck in my head. Bleh. Anyhoo I hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, I have plans for more! (mwahahahaha...) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prayer

_Heya! I'mma back! I took a little vacation (hah) mostly because I was a little lost. But anyhoo. Here's Italy's chapter! I do not own Hetalia! _

* * *

"I hate winter! I hate winter! IhatewinterIhatewinter!" America pulled his large coat closer to his body, the icy wind somehow biting his skin.

Winter in New York was no laughing matter. America's boots hit the slush with a loud splat as he rushed along, trying to get to his destination before his fingers froze off. His teeth chattered as he muttered his chant, shivering under his monster coat. He couldn't wait to get back to his cozy apartment and make hot coca. Focused on the thought of all things blessedly warm, America didn't see the dip in the sidewalk until too late. He managed to only yelp once before his face found the wet, cold ground.

America lay for a moment stunned. Then he sat up with a curse. He was soaking wet! He scrambled to his feet and ran into the nearest building, hoping to dry off a bit before battling the weather again.

"Crap," he moaned as he continued further into the building, looking down at himself, "cold! Damn it, it's gonna take forever to dry off. How the hell am I gonna get warm again?! Holy mother of Chri-" He abruptly cut himself off when he finally looked up to view his surroundings.

He was in a church.

Heat rose to his face instantly when he realized how loud he had been talking. The high ceiling with marble arches only amplified his naturally loud voice. Luckily only a few people were present, sitting in the stiff pews. Unfortunately, all turned to give him glares. All, that is, except for one person.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Haha! Fooled ya! Who keeps a stupid diary other than high school girls who only write about their secret crushes? Oh and Germany…_

_Anyway, I ran into someone today. I didn't even know he was here until I saw him in the church. I mean, the Conference was last week! Anyway, I go in this church cause I'm wetter than a fish underwater and there's Italy Veneziano sitting in the pews way up front! So after I pay my respects to Mary and ask God to forgive me of my trespasses (specifically swearing like a sailor in church), I sat next to him. _

_Normally he's so cheerful and oblivious so I figured he'd look up and say hi. But he kept his head bowed, mouthing a silent prayer. I waited for like…an hour before he looked up. He did the catholic cross thingy before turning to me, smiling kinda sadly. _

"_I had no clue you were religious," I said._

_He laughed softly. "My people are and so I follow their example."_

_I was gonna point out that he didn't say whether or not whether he was religious when he looked back at the altar and said something strange. He said, "I like the idea of being heard."_

_I probably had to stupidest look on my face because he laughed so hard the other people were glaring at us again. When he calmed down he explained that, we as nations, aren't allowed to act humanly even if we want to. Sometimes, it feels like no one is there to care about us as we want to be cared about…or something like that. I was a little lost. For a naïve guy he's pretty perceptive. _

"_It's kind of selfish to pray because life isn't fair to me," he admitted, "so instead I pray for the people I care for."_

_He kinda grew sad when he said that. He mentioned losing the people he loved. He prays for their souls every day. Then he brightened up a bit and began to mention everyone he prayed for and what he prayed for them. I really wasn't surprised that Germany was the first one on that list. But I was surprised when he admitted he prayed for me sometimes. We talked about deep stuff for a while before he left to go to the airport. He said I had great churches here. _

_I stayed for a little longer; I was still wet. I thought about Italy and the stuff he said. I guess I always underestimated him. He was a stupid, naïve, cute, pasta-loving, lovable coward. I knew he was great friends with everyone and he really is sincere about his feelings. But I never thought about him getting hurt because of that. He's just so open and nice; he makes you forget all the bad things around you. He kind of fills you with a simple pleasure. I can't imagine anyone hurting him. But from the way he spoke in that church I could tell he was hurt. But he smiled and was just thankful for what he had. Wow. And people call this guy a weakling? Heck, I wish I was that strong! _

_It makes ya wonder why he puts so much effort into being friends with everyone. Why he sticks close to people, even if it hurts him. I figured it out eventually. He doesn't want to be alone. So he surrounds himself with loved ones and makes them smile. He's just happy that his friends are happy. _

_I don't have words to explain how amazing that is. How absolutely selfless and loving. How emotionally strong he is. Phf I'm never looking at him and thinking "stupid coward" ever again. Not like I ever did think that…(okay a little). Ow! Ow! Cramp! My hands are cold and cramping! _

* * *

America held his mug and huddled deeper under his blankets, glaring at the laptop in front of him.

"No, Mr. Laptop, I'm not coming out ever again!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**yayyy hope you enjoyed cause dat sucked...I lost so much focus -_- I may try and edit this one later. Anyhoo, the title was a reference to the song "The Prayer". I listened to the Rhema Marvanne version cause it's so awesome (kesese). Uhhh what else...Oh! China will be next! Then I'll do either Spain or Romano...depending on my mood :3 And most importantly: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! You guys are great :D I think that's it for now. Caio~!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Thousand Years

_This is for Thatcheerfullittlewriter. Thanks for much for waiting patiently :) Here's China, aru!_

* * *

"America!"

Wincing, America quickened his steps, pretending he hadn't heard his name being called. He jumped into the elevator and pressed a button to shut the doors. Just as he breathed a sigh of relief a hand slipped through the crack of the closing doors and wrenched them open.

"Aiyah," China panted, "have you done deaf, aru?!"

"Oops, sorry dude," America faked a sheepish smile.

"Damn right," China huffed.

The elevator doors slid shut and the two nations fell into an uncomfortable silence. America prayed that it would remain that way, however tense it was. The elevator dinged as they passed each level. 4. America was sweating. 3. He shifted the weight on his feet impatiently. 2. His hope flared. Almost there!

China cleared his throat. "America-"

Ding!

"Nice talk, man, gotta run!" America bolted out of the elevator.

"Wait, aru!"

The American didn't listen. Instead, he focused on running as fast as he could to the nearest fast food restaurant. He had been avoiding China during the whole World Meeting, not wanting to confront the issue of his debt. He knew it wasn't heroic to run from his problems but he was tired of hearing the same words coming from the Asian man. As he walked back to the conference, munching on a burger, he grimaced as he could practically hear China yapping at him. _"So you can buy 20 burgers but can't pay me back?!"_ Sighing, he swallowed the last of his burger and climbed the stairs to the meeting, not wanting to run into another awkward elevator incident.

During the meeting, he browsed the net on his laptop, bored. He could glance up uneasily, feeling China's eyes on him. _Seriously, what does he want?_ America thought. He only had to wait until after the meeting to find out. China practically pounced on him.

The other nations practically ran out of the room, glad the meeting was over. Except for America. He threw his stuff into his bag as fast as he could but was too slow.

"Why are you avoiding me?" China asked.

"Heh what? Dude, you're imagining things!" America laughed nervously.

It only took China's deadpan stare to break America's resolve.

"Okay, look dude, my boss and I are working on a plan to pay you back we just need some time to-"

"_That's_ what you think I was going talk to you about?" China's dark eyes remained unblinking and expressionless. "You're an idiot."

America's mouth hung open.

* * *

_Turns out the guy just needed to bunk with me for a couple of days. He was complaining his boss wasn't going to pay for his hotel room anymore and it was just too expensive for him (ha he thinks he has money problems?). Anyway, I was so freakin' relieved he wasn't going to press me about that crap that I agreed immediately. Not sure if I regret that decision or not. He's constantly complaining about my apartment. It's too small, it's too dirty, it's too smelly, the neighbors are too loud. He's really one to talk. He has so much luggage I can barely walk anywhere anymore! Did he bring his whole country with him or something? He's also the self-proclaimed chef and now my kitchen smells weird. Okay, I can't complain too much, he's a good cook and he shares. Also, I think he has his own dance party in the middle of the night. I swear it's a rock concert in his room. I had no clue he even listened to that kind of music! He's weird. _

_So on the second day I was talking to my bro, Canada, on the phone and China was making some squid something. I was calling to cancel movie night, hey it killed me to do it but my boss threw a crap load of work at me and I didn't trust China enough to leave him in my apartment alone. When I hung up China was looking at me weird._

"_What?" _

"_You aren't going to spend time with your brother, aru?" _

"_Nawh, too busy."_

_China kinda squinted his eyes at me (yeah they got even smaller! Sorry…I'm just a little bit racist! Get it?! Song…nevermind). "I'm not going to wreck your apartment if you leave. It's already a mess anyway."_

"_Dude, that's totally not it. I just can't okay?" I didn't get why he wouldn't drop it. _

_China didn't say anything after that but I felt like he was judging me cause he wouldn't stop the squinty eye thing. It was like I just bombed some mini country or something. That guy knows how to make someone feel guilty. _

_Well anyway, on the last night he was staying he didn't have a dance party (finally). I figured he was packed so, being the hero that I am, I thought I could help him. No, I totally wasn't trying to get him out faster or anything…ANYWAY. I knock on his door but didn't get an answer. It was like the grave in there or something. Maybe the dude did get knifed to death or something. The neighborhood wasn't the friendliest. So I opened the door. _

_There were pictures everywhere. Some looked really old, lots of new ones, some were paintings. I had to admit it was pretty cool. There were these candles all over the place too, lighting the room in a gentle way. China was sitting on the floor on top of a velvet blanket, looking through an album. His sleeves were rolled up. _

_I had only seen his scars once before. I forget what was going on. Some weird crap during WWII. China and I got separated from the rest of the Allies in the wilderness. He had taken off his uniform top because it was so hot. The dude is seriously mangled. He has so many freakin' scars! I didn't ask him about it when I first saw them cause we were a little more focused on surviving. So this time I got an even better look, even if it was just his arms, and maaaannn…_

_He noticed me staring eventually and invited me over. _

"_So uh," I tried to be cool, "how'd you get those bad boys?"_

_He picked at his sleeves self-consciously. "Some old forgotten battle from about four thousand years ago."_

"_Oh, I guess you're pretty old huh," I laughed. Oh gawd, he was gonna kick my ass for that._

_China nodded. "Yes, I am. I have seen so much in my old age. Many ugly wars, families being separated, people being tortured and slaughtered. The world is so old and so scarred. As am I." He looked at me with those dark, depthless eyes. Those old eyes. I noticed they seemed pained to remember. _

_I thought about my history, however short it was, and considered everything I had gone through. I'd seen hell before but now that I looked at it, hell has many different levels. China had been through it all while I was just starting. It was a scary thought._

_I cleared my throat. "So uh…how do you cope?" _

_China smiled, the sadness shrinking. "With this." He gave me a photo._

_It was recent. I recognized Japan and China immediately. There were other countries too, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, South Korea. It was kinda stupid how long it took me to register the fact that they were all Asian countries. I gave China a dumb look and said, "I don't get it."_

_He shook his head and sighed. "Family."_

_Reason why the guy judged me for canceling movie night with Canada: check!_

_China looked over my shoulder and nodded once. "I don't know where I'd be without my family. They are so important to me. It hurts when they leave but I understand that they need to go and be a part of the world. It's who we are. We cannot be contained. And so we have to face the consequences of our actions. It's maddening to live so long, no one should be alive for as long as I have. But the thought that keeps me going is them. Without my family, I would be nothing."_

_I had no words. I just gave him his picture and went to bed. He was gone in the morning. Didn't leave a single thing behind, which surprised me. I was pretty sure he would have forgotten something since he brought so much and his age doesn't help either. _

_I never really knew China that well. We didn't have much in common. But the dude has been through a lot, realizing that makes me respect him. He can be weird with his obsession with Hello Kitty and his constant posting cute things on the internet. But I guess we're all weird in our own way. I'm not gonna judge the guy again. He's been damaged and so I guess he's just looking for some healing. And he found it._

_Crap, why did everything get all watery?! I'M CALLING CANADA RIGHT NOW! _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**heh heh...hi. Okay, fun fact about me: I procrastinate. I'm a terrible person. When I got a request for China I was a little nervous. He wasn't a character I could relate to so writing about him wasn't easy. But hey, it was a challenge and in the end I rose up to meet it. Hopefully, the results don't suck. So thank you, Thatcheerfullittlewriter, for challenging me :) It's a good growing experience. **

**Okay, lame song option lame. The title is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I had no idea what song would be appropriate for China. If anyone has a better song please let me know! Yay! Okay, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I am open to suggestions cause it's a flexible fanfic so if you have any ideas you can share those :) Uuuhh...there's always something I miss when I do these notes...meh. Hope you enjoyed! I will try and be a bit quicker with the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: Smile!

_I so sorry! I'm not going to make excuses as to my absence cause who wants to hear that? Eew. Thanks everyone for the well wishes. I be better now ^_^ Anyhoo here's Romano! (btw to keep the rating the same I beeped out the worst of Romano's potty mouth). _

* * *

Romano threw the controller at the tv, screaming in frustration. America rolled on the floor laughing, tears rolling down his flushed face.

"I hate this stupid game! Why'd you invite me to play this?!"

"I told you, man," America sat up, wiping his eyes and shaking with mirth, "Japan was busy and Canada is at some meeting and no one else will play with me."

The Italian huffed, crossing his arms. "Play by yourself then, bastard."

America pouted childishly. "But that's no fun!"

Romano rolled his eyes. "This is ****ing ridiculous. I'm leaving."

"Okay, bye!" America got on his stomach and picked up his controller. He tapped at the buttons thoughtfully, listening to Romano's rapid footsteps. He glanced at the couch beside him before reaching underneath it and pulling out his laptop.

* * *

_Romano is a funny guy. He says the craziest stuff and his swearing is hilarious. I can't help but try and push his buttons. But sometimes I wonder why the guy can't lighten up a bit. It's like his mouth is glued in a permanent frown. That's gotta be some strong glue…ANYWAY. I wonder if he's happy at all. I've never seen him happy, sure we aren't close but you'd think he could enjoy something for once. His brother is always smiling and having fun but Romano is the opposite. How do those two get along? Then again I'm one to talk. Canada and I are different. Maybe Veneziano and Romano are like that. They balance each other out because of their differences. _

_I don't know what the heck I'm talking about -.- I just don't get why Romano pushes everyone away. Is he scared? Why would he be scared to have friends? Italy makes people happy and that makes him happy, so what makes Romano happy? He has his brother and Spain. The guy is lucky. I think he has a lot more than he realizes. Good friends who are close to you, people who love you. He also has a lot of potential than he realizes. Phf I totally don't mean art wise. Everyone in Europe is obsessed with it but Romano is different. I think if he sees that he could really show his true colors. Heck that would make a nice change. Romano smiling would be a sight worth more than anything in the world. I wanna try and make him loosen up now. SMILE DUDE!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hiyah. So this one is for _The Goliath Beetle_, who requested Romano. I'll get to Spain eventually ;) Sooo...I didn't have a song in mind for Romano. Any suggestions for that would be most welcome! And yesh...short chapter is short. Maybe I'll go back and edit it sometime. Either way, if you have a request for a character I'm pretty open :3 Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hallelujah

_No, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. So this chapter is for _Drarry2, Aquanova Dragon, _and_ Weeping Willow_. Thanks for your requests, I hope you enjoy ^_^_

* * *

The cramped room was dark and loud. Voices of rising over each other, music bumping resoundingly through speakers. It was karaoke night at the bar. People poured their hearts and souls into crappy microphones as the audience cheered them on.

America sipped his beer and leaned in close to his partner so that he could be heard. "I didn't know there was karaoke night in Germany."

The albino man snorted into his glass. "Ja, they're practicing for Eurovision."

America threw his head back and laughed.

"So why are you over here again? Don't you have some stuff at home to do?" Prussia asked for what had to be the twentieth time.

"My boss figured out what happened with me and China after the last world meeting. You know, how he crashed at my place and all. He's a real enthusiast for keeping good relations with the other countries. He sent me to France's place and I figured since I was in the neighborhood we could hang out."

"I don't miss that," Prussia muttered.

America instantly knew what he was talking about and looked at his own glass hesitantly. It was rare for Prussia to bring up his dissolved country on his own. America glanced at the German and mentally counted how many beers he had. Maybe he was slightly tipsy.

"Was?" Prussia asked, catching America's glance.

America smiled deviously. "I think you're getting old, you've only have two beers. You're slipping, man."

Prussia smirked in return. "Is that a challenge?! I, the awesome me, shall prove that I can hold my alcohol better than anyone in the world!"

"I'd compete with you but I have to drive," America laughed.

"Sucks for you then."

The night sped on at a dizzying speed as Prussia downed his beer, people laughed, music blared. America stopped after his second beer. He could take plenty of more alcohol but he was more amused with watching his friend. If he wasn't tipsy before, he certainly was now. He swung wildly on his stool, sometimes only one of the wooden legs was on the ground. If America wasn't there to steady him he might've fallen over multiple times.

America glanced at his phone to check on the time only to find unopened texts messages. He cursed when he saw them.

"It's your brother."

Prussia smirked sloppily as he propped his head up with his hand, his elbow on the counter. "West can go and boil his butt."

"He wants you back home at a certain time," America checked the time again and swore, "dude, your brother is gonna kill me."

"Not if you run fast enough," Prussia cackled into his latest glass.

"Thanks for the support, buddy. Come on, we need to go." America hauled the German up by his arm and dragged him out.

Prussia stumbled but was able to walk. He wasn't totally drunk, America noted, just enough to cause him to slur his words ever so slightly and his balance to be thrown off. They reached the car, America practically shoving Prussia in his seat while he climbed in the driver's side. The second the car was running, the albino leaned over and started fiddling with the radio.

"Dude, what privilege do you have to change the channel?" America asked.

"I'm the awesome Prussia!"

America shook his head, smiling, and decided not to argue. He only had to drop the albino off before he could change it back.

"Sweet ride," Prussia ran his hands over the leather seats.

"It's a rental so don't puke."

"Kesesesese! I'm too awesome to have a hangover!"

America opened his mouth to answer when Prussia suddenly lurched forward and turned the volume up.

"Hey, it's this song!"

"What song?" America asked.

"Shut up and listen."

The former country and the world power fell silent as soft music and a heart wrenching voice poured from the speakers. America instantly recognized the song.

_Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Prussia hummed along.

"So, you really like this song?" America asked.

"Ja, I can totally relate. This song is about supposed glory and how empty it truly is. Art goes unappreciated, passionate fire is quenched through broken dreams, and love is torn by tragedy. What people think is glorious and holy is just broken."

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

"Sure, there might've been times where things were glorious and bright but those days are long gone. Just sweet memories. Because in the end, everything fades away. People forget their holy fire, people forget the greatest battles. But that's okay, it's just the nature of things."

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"The true meaning of the hallelujah is that. It comes from someone who's seen former glory and knows how empty it is, how it will fade. Sure, there's mourning for what's lost but that doesn't keep them from singing their songs."

Prussia suddenly stopped speaking and the music took over once more. America glanced his way briefly. The albino was staring out of the window, his eyes showing this his mind was far, far away. He only stirred when America stopped the car in front of Germany's house. He muttered something in his language and stumbled out of the car, making his way into the dark house.

* * *

_Prussia really has a fascinating history. I mean, considering his timeline he's been through a lot. Crazy adventures, terrible wars, just the normal stuff countries get. But he's actually pretty perceptive, despite his ego. He isn't stupid and he never puts his pride before other people. He just likes to irritate people and rub it in their faces. I can see why, it's funny. _

_I never saw Prussia as nostalgic but I think the song triggered memories for him. I have no idea what he was thinking about exactly, I didn't ask. He just talked about how glory is empty and fades away. Now that I think about it, it sounds a lot like Prussia. He was once a great country, a vital part of Europe, a mighty ally, and a frightening enemy. I'm glad we're in good relations. That dude wouldn't think twice about swinging a flame torch at me (he's done it before as a "prank"). Anyway, all of that means so much to a country. We're always competing to see who's best, who can rule the greatest. But Prussia doesn't seem to care about that. Not now at least. Maybe at one point he did, but now that nearly everything he had is taken away, it changed him. _

_He told me that despite mourning the hallelujah was still sung, still beautiful. I guess he's right. The ghost of the past isn't what completes the picture but the flesh of today. I think Prussia misses being a country but he's made peace with it and he's happy. _

_I'm glad he is. He deserves the best._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm such a procrastinator. Sorrweee. Anyhoo, thanks again to y'all who requested Prussia and ideas for the songs. _Weeping Willow_, thanks for that! I would've picked a different song but I can so see it now! Btw, I didn't specify which version of Hallelujah so that the readers could insert their favorite. I personally like either Jeff Buckley's or Imogen Heap. Still, the song is wonderful! **

**I will do my best to get to the other requests as soon as possible! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you like! Feel free to leave a request or suggestions, this story is pretty flexible! Meh, I was gonna bust out some German but I don't know any words...oh well. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cosmos

_This chapter is for _Drarry2, Weeping Willow, EricaHarp, _and _Guest _who reviewed Chap. 6._

_Warning: mild drunkenness._

* * *

Cupping his hands around the hot plastic that contained bitter liquid, America sniffled and leaned against the dirty wall behind him. Winter had only begun to give way to spring and the air was still harsh to bare skin. America wasn't fond of winter. The snow was beautiful but unforgiving.

America brought his cup of coffee to his lips, feeling the steam, and glanced into the overcrowded shop. All the tables were taken, people who didn't have chairs simply huddled close together to keep warm. The building was run down and not a place America would normally chose to visit but it was the closest to his meeting. He puffed out air and resumed his sulking position, crappy coffee and poor graffiti his only company.

"Why aren't you inside? Did the cold freeze your brain and make you dumber?" A heavily accented voice interrupted America musings.

Blue eyes snapped up and met the Russian's smiling face. Immediately, America felt a small bite of irritation but he brushed it aside easily. Insulting each other wasn't anything new.

"Have you even looked inside that place?" America replied, not even trying to make a comeback. He was too cold to care.

Russia shifted the weight on his giant feet and leaned to one side to look over America's shoulder. "Hmm…cozy."

America snorted. "I'm not claustrophobic but going in there nearly squeezed the air out of me."

The taller man didn't reply, he simply kept rocking his weight back and forth gently, his eyes focused on the huddled masses inside the shop. His look was almost…longing. America was so caught up in watching his companion that he didn't notice the cup tipping closer to his lips.

"HOLY CRAP THAT IS HOT!" America suddenly yelped. He jerked the cup away and wiped his burnt lips with his other gloved hand.

Russia's focus was broken and an amused smile graced his features. "Da, and there is ice coming out of your ears."

"Ha. Ha." America glared. "Seriously, dude, how can you stand the cold?"

"Vodka helps."

America rolled his eyes. "Other than that."

Russia shrugged. "I'm just used to it, I suppose. For as long as I can remember it's been nothing but cruel ice. But," his violet eyes moved to meet the American's, "such harshness brings people together, does it not?"

America felt his shoulders tense as he stared silently into Russia's cold, lonely eyes.

* * *

_I never really hated him. He was just another country; we never really meet formally until WWII. I didn't like him then because I could feel his eyes tearing through my skin and peer into my soul. It felt violating and wrong. And creepy. But it wasn't really a reason to hate him. And then we were at war and I knew why I couldn't stand him looking at me. Russia has a strange knack for seeing people in their entirety. When he first looked at me he knew he found a rival, he knew what I was capable of. And he just let history take its course. _

_I was angry at him for a lot of things, frustrated with his games but I didn't hate him. How could I when he was the only one who'd _look_ at me and accept me for who I am? Bitter feelings? Yes. Hatred? No. I have no idea how he feels about me, whether he hates me or not. It's always hard to tell with him. _

_He's not evil and he's not crazy. Let's face it, we countries go a little insane every once in a while. Russia has a long and complicated history; it's harder for him than most, especially since he's had to face his struggles alone. _

_I remember when the Space Race started. He and I met on a truce. We locked ourselves in a dark room, smoked and drank. Played stupid mind games until we just sat in silence. We were both pretty intoxicated at that point. _

"_Why do you want to go to space?" He suddenly asked, licking his dry lips. _

_I felt my head buzz as I turned it to look at him. "Lots of reasons. I want to learn more about the universe I live in, I want to touch the sky. Fame for being the first in space would be nice, I guess. Besides, the stars have always inspired me." I was drunk, okay? _

_Russia shook his head. "You're so naïve, America. Space is just as empty and cold as the Earth we live on." _

_He's lonely._

* * *

America stared at the Russian for a few seconds before shaking his head and pushing off the wall behind him. "Come on."

Russia's cold expression was replaced with curiosity. "Where are we going?"

America tugged his sleeve, leading him inside crowded shop, "I'm going to buy you the crappiest coffee you've ever tasted."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First off, I'd like to thank all my reader's for having patience with me and sticking with the story. I take forever to update and sometimes writing is like pulling teeth. But with each new review, with every favorite and follow, I'm reminded of you guys. You're all awesome! Secondly, thanks for everyone who requested Russia! I spent a lot of time reflecting on his character and it was interesting trying to decide what to include for this chapter. Also, thanks again, _Weeping Willow_, for the song suggestion! I've been listening to it on repeat this whole time. I hope have done it justice ;) For everyone who has requested but hasn't gotten their desired chapter: I will get to yours! You're not forgotten! Alrightly, that's about it. Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
